


A Challenger of the Grand Trial

by jinwann



Series: Adventures of Nurse Hongbin from the Pokemon Center [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: Wonshik is really the dumbest Kahuna in all of Alola.





	A Challenger of the Grand Trial

Hau’oli City: Melemele Island’s premier tourist city and Alola region’s largest city. Bustling with tourists, locals, scientists of Aether Labs, and Pokemon, Hau’oli City is alive at all times of the day and night. From the Marina at the bay to the beachfront just across the street from the Pokemon Center, there’s not a place in Alola quite as beautiful as Hau’oli City. 

Hongbin sighs as a trainer walks out of the Pokemon Center, the doors sliding open and letting in the ocean breeze. All of Melemele Island is beautiful, really, and is also home to possibly the dumbest Kahuna in all of Alola. 

Rowlet hoots at him, snapping him out of his daze. Hongbin reaches over to pet its head, smiling as Rowlet’s eyes shut and it preens under his attention. It turns to wave in new trainers who had been looking to trade with a girl that had been standing by the cafe all day. His Blisseys, meanwhile, are happily spoiled with attention from Haebin, who runs the cafe counter. Hongbin had lost count by now of how many Poke Puffs they’ve had today, but it’s probably been a few too many. 

He’s lived on Melemele Island all his life, grew up in Iki Town just off Route 1. Working at the Pokemon Center had been his dream for as long as he could remember, and Rowlet had been the perfect companion when he was ten, starting out on his small Pokemon journey, and had helped him wrap up the broken wing of a Cutiefly. The Kahuna, at that time, had blessed him with the Rowlet and had watched them grow alongside each other, sent him off to Nurse School, and hugged him as soon as he came back with a Chansey of his own and a Happiny egg about to hatch. Since then, Hongbin had spent all his time at the Pokemon Center in Hau’oli City, watching the sunset over the island every single day through the front doors. 

He’s lived on this island for so long and he isn’t getting any younger and it was about time the current Kahuna finally got his head out of his ass and-

Rowlet hoots at him again. Hongbin looks up startled, seeing Haebin looking over at him worriedly from the cafe counter and Hana trying her hardest to hold back a laugh from the Poke Mart counter. He’d crushed his water bottle so hard in his hand that the cap had popped off and he’d spilled water all over his desk. 

“Honestly,” he mutters, taking the paper towels Haebin offers him and wipes up the mess he’d made. “This is that dumb ass’s fault.”

Hana rolls her eyes; Hongbin can feel it. “You’re both dumb. Must be a boy thing,” she says, tone full of snark but eyes somehow that of an innocent child. Hongbin narrows his gaze at her before picking up Rowlet before it steps into the mess. 

Haebin takes Rowlet out of his hands, plopping it beside her Psyduck before helping him wipe up the mess. “I wouldn’t put it so crudely,” she says, looking at Hana pointedly as she hands Hongbin more paper towels, “But, yes, both of you are quite stupid.”

Hongbin clenches his teeth. Blissey pecks at his hand to remind him to keep himself in check. His Pokemon know him too damn well. 

He finishes cleaning up the mess on his own and then ends up helping a few trainers heal up their Pokemon before they head home for the night. Sunset has long since fallen on Hau’oli City, burning the waters red before the light is swallowed up by the ocean. The moonlight filters through the windows of the Pokemon Center just as Haebin closes up shop for the evening, sneaking Rowlet another Poke Puff before gathering up her Psyduck and heading home. Hana hangs around much later, taking inventory and restocking the counter before cradling her sleeping Petilil and waving Hongbin off. 

“Promise me you’ll stop pining over Wonshik,” she says, stifling back a yawn.

Hongbin grids down on his teeth. “I’m not pining!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Hana replies, smirking as she holds up the door. “See you tomorrow, Hongbin.”

Hongbin just sighs as the door shuts behind Hana. He throws his head back and sighs again, the chair squeaking beneath him. His eyes flutter shut as the silence of the Pokemon Center is drowned out by the thoughts in his head. 

Hana and Haebin are almost always right, though he’d never admit it. He’s probably just as dumb as Wonshik or else they wouldn’t have been running around in circles since they were kids. 

Somewhere close to midnight, Soyee stops by to heal up her Pokemon before heading home. Impassive as ever, she hands over three Pokeballs with an imperceptible smile and leans against the counter as Rowlet comes up to her in its usual curiosity. 

“Wonshik seems to be training you ragged,” Hongbin comments offhandedly. 

Soyee uses her thumb to tuck down a tuft of stray feathers at the top of Rowlet’s head, smiling as Rowlet nuzzles against her cheek. “Yes, but that is how training works for Island Captains,” she replies. Nothing else is said between them until Hongbin gives her the three Pokeballs back. Komala pops out of its Pokeball and immediately latches on to Soyee who indulges in its sleep.

“By the way,” she says, stopped halfway in the door out of the Poke Center. “Wonshik’s still training. You should probably go rescue him before he collapses.”

Hongbin chuckles hollowly to himself, breath falling short and chest wrung tight. “Thanks for letting me know,” he says, voice light on his tongue. “It wouldn’t be the first time that idiot exhausts himself like that.”

God knows it wouldn’t be. 

Soyee gives him a small smile as she leaves, careful of shutting the door behind her as the streetlamps cast a yellow halo around her. She disappears down the road towards the beach, and Hongbin is left in the silence again. 

With the moon directly overhead and the stars twinkling even brighter in the sky, Hongbin shuts down his computer and calls back his Blisseys into their Pokeballs. His eyes sting as he blinks, tearing as he tries to focus on the time. It’s far too late to be here still, but it’s not unusual for Hongbin to still be here late. Work that doesn’t get done now just piles up tomorrow.

He packs up his backpack, storing away containers for lunch. Rowlet is still awake, hooting at him excitedly. Hongbin just chuckles and swoops up the little owl Pokemon, slings his backpack over one shoulder, and snags the keys off the edge of his desk. He heaves a sigh, feeling the cool night air fill his lungs as he locks up the door and heads out. 

He knows where Wonshik is because Wonshik is predictable and exists in one place at night on Melemele Island. It’s never his house, because that would be too normal and convenient, and so Hongbin makes his way up Ten Carat Hill, walking through the caverns before he ends up in the Farthest Hollow where Wonshik is, predictably, sprawled out in the middle of the field. Hongbin would assume he was passed out if Litten wasn’t curled up on his chest and pawing at his face.

Predictable, truly. No matter how many times Hongbin comes up here it never ceases to amaze him just how much Wonshik is a creature of habit. 

He comes up none too discreetly, plopping down on the grass beside Wonshik and suppressing a shiver from the chill wind as it whistles through the trees. Rowlet cheerily hoots at Litten, who cracks one eye open before lazily rolling off Wonshik and into Hongbin’s lap next to Rowlet. Both the little Pokemon curl up together and chatter excitedly. Hongbin sighs and looks over to Wonshik, but Wonshik doesn’t spare a glance at him as his gaze is glued to the stars above twinkling as bright as the city lights. 

It’s silent for a moment, but then the pounding of Hongbin’s heart in his ears becomes just too much for him as Litten settles into his lap. “It seems like you’re stepping Soyee’s training up,” he starts, staring off into the wild grass in front of him. “Her Pokemon come in every evening thoroughly wiped out.”

Wonshik smiles a little, letting out a little huff of laughter. “She’s going to be a really great Island Captain soon. She almost took out Lycanroc and Bewear in a tag team battle.”

Hongbin glances over at Wonshik, heart skipping a beat at the look on his face. _Stupid, stupid, feelings_. “Well go easy on her, okay? Try treating her Pokemon sometime to your Poke Beans.”

Wonshik finally turns to look at him, eyes almost sparkling and Hongbin feels himself stop breathing for just a second. Caught in a trance, the silence falling around them, and it almost feels like he’s drowning until Wonshik looks away. 

“I’ll treat her to some Malasada tomorrow, just because you insist.”

Hongbin huffs, making it a point to dramatically look away. Rowlet and Litten are happily cuddled in his lap, Litten nuzzling beneath Rowlet’s wing. For a moment, Hongbin is jealous because even though he is certainly _not_ pining it is almost painful just hoping Wonshik would finally notice and either just flat out reject him or… or…

“Fucking loser,” he says, shoving Wonshik’s shoulder gently. 

Wonshik just laughs at him and sits up, reaching out to pet Rowlet with a smile on his lips. “We should go out to Wela Volcano Park tomorrow.”

Hongbin looks over curiously, eyes wide. “What for?”

“Oh, you know,” Wonshik says, “just because.”

Hongbin snorts, picking up Litten from his lap and laying back so that he can hold Litten above his head. Though Litten tries not to show it, it’s pleased by all the attention. “So you’re asking me to ditch work to go all the way to Akala Island?”

“You’re always working,” Wonshik huffs sadly flopping onto his back with Rowlet fluttering down onto his chest. “Just take a day off!”

Hongbin laughs, turning on his side and propping his head up with his palm. Litten curls up into his side and purrs. “Do you take a day off as Kahuna?”

Wonshik turns onto his side, mirroring Hongbin, and pouts. “No,” he sighs.

“Well, okay then,” Hongbin replies, combing through Litten’s fur. Rowlet looks significantly pleased to be with Wonshik. 

Wonshik’s pout seems to deepen, small, plush lips turning further at the corners. “Tomorrow night- let’s go to the Marina, okay?”

“So the usual,” Hongbin teases back, grinning mischievously. He laughs even harder at Wonshik’s frown. “Just come pick me up after work,” he says. 

Wonshik nods excitedly, seemingly even closer to Hongbin. Somehow they’d inched closer and if he wanted, he could stretch out and kiss Wonshik. He wonders if at this distance Wonshik can hear his heart beating that loud or if he could see the flush on his cheeks in the dark.

Heart in throat, tongue-tied, he exhales weakly. He stands up and starts to brush the grass off his pants. Rowlet takes notice and flies up to his shoulder. It nuzzles against Hongbin as it perches there, then hoots at Wonshik in goodbye. 

“See ya tomorrow!” Wonshik calls out across the field. Litten lets out a little kitten roar that echoes across the low mountainside. Hongbin waives back before he steps back into the cavern and makes his way down Ten Carat Hill. 

His heart is still thumping as he makes it back to his home on the Hau’oli Outskirts. His house is cold and empty and as he crawls into bed, Rowlet having already gone back into its Poke Ball, he sees the flitting images of Wonshik so unbearably close to him. The images are so taunting that sleep evades him for so much of the night. 

Frustrated, he shoves his pillow over his eyes and lets out a muffled yell. Wonshik is the _dumbest_ person in all of Alola. 

 

 

By early sunset the next evening, Hongbin is exhausted. Having not slept the previous night really hadn’t been of any help, but it had seemed that there was just one emergency after another. After Soyee had left in the morning, there had been three Lillipups with severe burns that a trainer had brought into the Poke Center. After Hongbin had taken care of their injuries, suffering a few scratches as the pups lashed out at him, there had been an emergency call at the Trainer School where Team Skull had attempted to make off with the kids’ Pokemon. Once he’d finally returned to the Poke Center, the tears of kids still drying on his shirt, two tourists had brought in an abandoned Petilil who wouldn’t stop crying and an Oricorio with a broken wing. Between that and healing up disheartened island challengers who had lost battles against both the Island Captain and the Kahuna, Hongbin was ready to throw himself into bed and not move until the sun rose again. 

Rowlet gives him a sympathetic little hoot as he finally gets a chance to sit in his chair. He manages a little smile and holds out his arms for Rowlet to cuddle into. 

The Pokemon Center is empty by the time the sun begins to set. Hongbin is incredibly thankful for that, because he doesn’t have to think twice when Wonshik walks through the front doors, tan skin glowing in the warm sunlight. He can’t even hear the hushed giggles of Hana and Haebin over the pounding in his ears. 

“I came to pick you up, just as you asked,” Wonshik says, proud smile on his face as he leans against the front counter. Hongbin subconsciously leans further back in his chair until it creaks. 

“Well, good,” he huffs. “I’m about to collapse out of exhaustion and I need a break,” he says, standing up far too quickly that Rowlet flutters out of his arm and onto Wonshik’s shoulder. Litten pounces onto the counter and gives a mighty little kitten roar at Hongbin.

“Worry no further!” Wonshik replies, chest puffed out and chin up. Rowlet seems completely enamoured by it but Hongbin just rolls his eyes. “Consider dinner on me this time.”

Soft giggles arise from the Poke Mart counter. “Don’t worry, we’ll hold down the fort!” Hana yells out. Haebin sends a wink towards Hongbin and quickly turns so as not to witness the aftermath.

Hongbin bites down on his tongue as he quickly packs up his things. He calls his Blisseys back and picks up Litten off the counter. He walks off side by side with Wonshik, teasing giggles on his heels as the glass doors slide shut behind him. 

Sunset bathes the streets of the Hau’oli Beachfront in shades of orange and red as they make their way in the last of the day’s warmth. Wonshik stops by the Malasada shop by the beach and picks up their usual box- half spicy, half sweet. The beach is mostly empty at this time of day with just a few tourists splashing around on the edge of the shore. The boardwalk is empty as they make their way down to the edge where they plop on the edge of the dock, shoes off and feet dipped into the warm ocean waves. 

Hongbin doesn’t even wait for Wonshik, opening the box and picking up one of the spicy malasadas. He passes one to Rowlet and then bites down into his, sighing as the spice coats his tongue and warms up his empty stomach. He’s eaten these all his life but somehow it always tastes like the first. Rowlet chirps at him, eagerly eating into its food. 

Wonshik laughs, and it’s then Hongbin looks up at him and feels his cheeks flush with the heat of the spicy food. 

“Just like when you were ten,” Wonshik says fondly, eyes sparkling with the reflection of the ocean. He’s smiling, and fuck there goes Hongbin’s chest again doing stupid things again. He’s not sure what it is about sunset, but Wonshik’s cheeks are almost glowing with the sun, his plump lips look redder, and he wants nothing more but to reach out and touch his skin to see if it burns like the heat of the sun. 

Wonshik also seems to be caught in a trance for just a brief moment before he shakes his head and quickly shoves the spicy malasada into his mouth. 

Hongbin breathes- fuck when had he stopped- and looks away distractedly. He sucks in a few deep breaths before looking back at Wonshik and seeing the filling of the malasada smeared on the corner of his lips. WIthout even thinking, he licks the pad of his thumb and wipes off the mess on Wonshik’s cheek. “Just like when you were ten,” he echoes back, smirking as he licks his thumb clean.

Wonshik seems frozen for a moment before Litten pounces into his lap and he begins to laugh loudly. The sound echoes into the rhythm of the waves hitting the docks, disappearing as the waves do against the old wood. “We haven’t changed at all I suppose.”

Hongbin reaches up and tugs at a few strands of his pink hair. “Just this,” he says, grinning mischievously as Wonshik starts to break out into laughter beside him. 

“It is just a bit ridiculous,” he says, snorting in the middle of his sentence. Hongbin whacks his arm, hard, and Wonshik immediately recoils. “It’s cute, okay! I do really like it!”

“You do?” Hongbin asks curiously.

“Yeah,” Wonshik responds, voice dropping to just above a whisper. He looks up from beneath his bangs and looks up sincerely. “I really like it.”

There’s a pause so awkward that it feels as though the whole world stopped like a held in breath. Hongbin isn’t sure he does breathe in that moment as he continues to stare into Wonshik’s piercing gaze. Wonshik’s mouth opens in the slightest, as if to speak, before he presses his lips together and takes another bitter bite of his food.

Hongbin finally sighs and takes a bite of his food, the heat of the spices swirling uncomfortably in his stomach.

They finish off the rest of the spicy malasadas and plow into the sweet ones, licking cream off their lips and their fingers. They laugh long after the sun sets, laid back on the docks and water chill around their feet. Rowlet and Litten have fallen asleep beside each other, curled up in the space between them, and Hongbin pets them fondly as the night begins to pass. 

“I should probably head back soon,” Wonshik says, breaking the comfortable silence. He sits up and sighs, looking down into his lap. “I’m sure the people of Iki Town will be looking for me.”

Hongbin nods, never looking up from Rowlet. He shivers a little as the chill wind sinks beneath his uniform. “I’ll walk you back?”

Wonshik hums, standing up and looking out into the endless blue sea, sparkling with the light of the stars. Hongbin groans as he makes to stand, sliding the straps of his backpack on to his shoulders and scooping up Litten and Rowlet gently. They make their way silently down the Marina, walking past the beachfront and heading past Ten Carat Hill towards Iki Town in silence.

When they reach the front steps of Wonshik’s home, Hongbin feels a little out of sorts. He’s surprised when Wonshik takes Litten out of his arms and gives him a sweet smile goodbye. “Come find me when you’ve got some more free time, okay?” he says softly so as not to wake his Pokemon. 

Hongbin manages a small nod, waving slightly as Wonshik shuts the door and the lights turn on throughout his small home. He’s still standing there as a couple kids and a Rockruff run past him, knocking into his legs and nearly throwing him off balance. He grits his teeth and glares at the kids’ back, but a sleepy little hoot from Rowlet finally sends him on his way home.

His home is as empty and cold as it usually is and he can’t help but shiver as he enters. The sound of the door shutting echoes behind him and he doesn’t even bother to turn on the lights. He sets Rowlet down in its bed to sleep before he changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and flops down onto his bed, praying that sleep would come to him soon. 

Which it doesn’t, because that would be just too easy. He spends what feels like hours thinking about Wonshik and the reflection of the water in Wonshik’s eyes and the echoes of memories of hours spent on the docks of the Marina and the moment where they’d sat on the docks, just like today, and Hongbin had realized that at fifteen he was in love with Wonshik. 

He slams a pillow over his burning face and groans. Both of them are so stupid.

 

 

A week goes by wherein Hongbin finally steels himself to ask Wonshik out. From many late nights laying awake in bed, anxious talks with Rowlet, and small chirpy pep talks from Blissey, he finally decides that if Wonshik isn’t going to ask him out, then he should finally end his years of suffering through pining and as his best friend out instead.

Or so he’d finally decided until the end of the week came and Hongbin was about ready to hop on Charizard and fly out to Kanto. 

He’d promised to meet Wonshik out at their secret spot on the island at sunset, and now that the sun was beginning to fall low in the sky and the insides of the Poke Center were painted with orange, Hongbin was mildly beginning to panic. The building was empty at this time, and even Haebin had left early for the night. Hana is practically pushing Hongbin out the door, shooing him away from the front desk because she’s too damn perceptive for her own good. “You’re going to worry yourself sick if you stay here any longer,” she says, hands on Hongbin’s back and physically pushing him through the front door.

“Is that possible? If I get sick do I have to confess tonight?”

Hana rolls her eyes and with all her strength shoves Hongbin out of the sliding doors. The doors close with a soft whirring of the motors behind him and Hana glares at him accusingly, hands on her hips.

“I better not see you back here until tomorrow with stellar news or you are not getting into the Poke Center until you do!” she shouts, sticking out her tongue as she turns back dramatically and struts to the Poke Mart counter. Petilil sticks its little chin up in the air and turns its back to the door, hopping back towards Hana.

Hongbin sticks his tongue out. Two could play at that game. Plus, it’s not as if he really believes she would lock him out of the Poke Center- even though she was just a touch frightening and maybe her threats just worked a little.

Rowlet on his shoulder and heaving a sigh, he makes his way through the shopping district. He walks along the western coast, the glow of the sun so warm on his skin as he passes by the cemetery and walks through berry fields. So much of the dirt roads, the palm trees, the fields of wild grass, and the sky above hold so many memories and every time Hongbin walks these routes, they echo in his head. He had spent so many days with Wonshik, so much time spent running along the roads, laughing until tears poured from their eyes, stomachs cramping, and cheeks sore from smiling. Hey hid in the wild grass from each other, tag teamed battles with Island Challengers that wandered through Melemele Island on their journey, and fought off their own Pokemon encounters. 

As he bypasses Verdant Cavern, he remembers how they used to lay in the fields beside each other, looking up at the stars and talking about anything that worried their little teen hearts. Love was a stupid thing, he’d always said, and Wonshik would laugh at him for being such a bitter person. Nights spent crying when they’d gotten into fights with other kids, with their parents, when Hongbin finally left the island for Nurse School and Wonshik left their little island to begin his journey to become the Kahuna. Everything on this island held memories of them that even Hongbin’s little bitter heart treasured with every fiber of his being. 

He finally makes his way up to the highest hill on Melemele Island. The air is sticky and warm, salt sticking to his skin, but he sucks in a deep breath of it and lets the salty ocean air fill up his lungs. Rowlet hoots excitedly and takes off ahead of him for Melemele Meadow, flying straight into the cavern entrance and circling the fields of yellow flowers. The early rays of sunset catch Rowlet’s silhouette, making him glow against the backdrop of the yellow flowers. Back when Rowlet was still a baby Pokemon, it used to struggle so much with flying, and Hongbin remembers the first time Rowlet had ever solidly taken off right in the meadow. 

He whistles out, the sound echoing along the rock walls surrounding the meadow, and Rowlet happily chirps as it makes to land on Hongbin’s shoulder. Rowlet nuzzles against his cheek, chirping and hooting excitedly and its feathers brushing against his neck tickle and he starts to laugh despite himself.

He suspects Rowlet had planned that and truthfully, he needed something to take the edge off the anxious beating of his heart. They haven’t been in this partnership for over ten years without being able to read into each other this much.

He pushes through the meadow, the wild yellow flowers leaving pollen stains on the edges of his shorts. There’s a hole in the cavern wall on the far side of the meadow, just barely large enough for Hongbin to still crawl through but he manages (oh, how it had been so much easier when he was still a kid). In a small cave once more, he makes a run to the bottom of the hill towards the sunlight beaming in at the bottom entrance of the cavern. 

The scent of saltwater hits him as soon as he exits the cavern. Rowlet immediately takes off in flight, shooting straight up for the sky. Hongbin is laughing as Rowlet starts to try to ride air currents in spirals, ending with a magnificent little pose.

And then a much deeper, warmer sound of laughter hits him. He knows the sound by heart and he only has to look over to see Wonshik wading into the edge of the water beside Primarina, who sits up nearly to Wonshik’s neck in the water. 

Hongbin flushes despite himself. “You’re here early,” he says, whipping around and taking a much longer time than necessary to take off his backpack and slip off his shoes.

Wonshik chuckles. “I promised Soyee that I’d train her Primarina a little for Contests if she managed to take out all three of my Pokemon,” he replies. The water splashes around him as he steps into the ocean further. 

Hongbin looks back behind him to see that Wonshik’s attention is already back on Primarina. Litten makes its way over to Hongbin, rubbing against the side of his ankle and purring for attention. 

Kala’e Bay had always been their secret playing spot on the island. It was difficult to find, and that had been perfect for little ten year old boys with imaginations too big for the island to contain them. Summers were spent swimming with the Finneons and playing with the Wishiwashi. They made up tales of being Island Challengers fighting their way to becoming Alola’s Champion and tales of being kahuna and nurse taking care of the little Pokemon in the wild. They played until they were sunburned and soaking wet in their school clothes and their cheeks hurt from smiling all day. 

Hongbin plops down on the shore, just close enough to the water that the little waves crash along his feet. Rowlet is still making dives for the water and circling happily above the bay without a care in the world. Litten, though he has a distinct distaste for the water, curls up in Hongbin’s lap so that Hongbin may shade him from the sunset. Wonshik is standing in front of him, waist deep in the water now, petting Primarina. 

“Alright, Primarina, do it just like we practiced!” Wonshik says, taking a few steps back onto the shore. He takes his shirt off and tosses it onto the sandy bank by his stuff (and Hongbin does not blush _at all_ ). Wonshik then cups his hands around his mouth and yells up at Rowlet, “Do you want to join in too, Rowlet?”

Rowlet gives off a resounding little hoot, making an emphatic flip in the air and floating with a flourish of its wing. 

“Alright, let’s go! Primarina, use Bubble Beam and Rowlet, use Leafage!”

Primarina dives into the water, swimming quickly in circles to create a whirlpool around it. It swims into the middle and shoots a stream of bubbles into the sky in the image of the whirlpool around it. The water twinkles with the evening sun catching along the edges and sparkles as Rowlet shoots leaves through the bubbles, causing them to sparkle as they drift in the sky. Hongbin feels his breath catch in his throat as he watches the way Wonshik coordinates the performance, highlighting all of Primarina’s unique abilities and strengths. He uses Moonblast to catch the sparkling water and sprinkle the sky with water like stars and uses Captivate so that Primarina’s voice holds the attention of the audience. 

Primarina is majestic in all its moves, but somehow Wonshik is too. The lines of his body are smooth while his dance is sharp. Hard hitting moves contrasting the softness of his body make the most dynamic dance and Hongbin finds himself staring at Wonshik’s performance. The sunlight warms his tan skin, makes him glow beneath the sunset, and makes him all the more breathtaking. His laughter is deep and brilliant, as bright as the bright flecks of water sprayed into the sky. His cheeks are flush pink with exertion and sunburn and Hongbin’s almost sure if he cupped Wonshik’s face and kissed him, he’d taste sunlight on his lips.

“Now, Rowlet, use Feather Dance! Primarina, use Oceanic Operetta!”

Hongbin snaps into attention as Rowlet takes for the sky, the last rays of sunset casting his shadow far along the shore. Rowlet circles for a bit, banking in tight before it dives for the water. Wonshik then starts to make waves with his arms, guiding Primarina’s energy to him and giving it the power of the Primarium Z-crystal. Surrounded by its Z-Power, Primarina lets out the most beautiful sound, singing so that the water gathers up in a whirlpool around the air current Rowlet had created. It glitters at it spins, swirling and swirling towards the sky as Rowlet dances in the air currents until it reaches its peak, Primarina hits its final note, and Rowlet finishes with a flourish atop of a sparkling water tower.

Hongbin claps loudly as the water tower dissipates. He stands up and jogs to where Wonshik is, knee deep in water as well. “That was amazing! How long have you been working on that?”

Wonshik gets bashful suddenly, scratching the back of his head and looking down towards the water. “I’d guess about two weeks?” he says, reaching out for Primarina as it swims up beside him. “Soyee’s been practicing with Primarina and I’ve just been polishing up their hard work.” His cheeks are burning red and Hongbin thinks his sunburn seems to be getting worse today. 

Though Hongbin had been so panicked about asking Wonshik out all day, something about this moment made him feel at ease. Something made him feel like he was a kid again, without fear and doubt, and that he had the courage to do this. Wonshik hadn’t changed a bit since he was a kid, and the admiration for his friend had just been building up. And maybe it was something about the sparkle in Wonshik’s eyes that said that he felt the same way.

“Hey, Wonshik?” Hongbin starts, voice shaking and hands trembling and oh god, his heart rate was starting to spike and it almost hurt. Wonshik looks back at him curiously, eyes wide and all attention on him. “Do you wanna-”

As he’s talking, he sees a blur in the corner of his eye and just for a moment, he distractedly looks away just to catch Rowlet making a dive bomb straight for him. “Wait, Rowlet! No, no, no, not now-”

With the happiest, cutest little hoot, Rowlet plunges straight into his chest and knocks him back so hard that he falls back into the water. Breath knocked out of his lungs, Hongbin’s chest tightens as he struggles to reach the surface of the water again. He’s gasping for air, bangs wet over his eyes, as Rowlet looks at him with big innocent eyes and makes little chirps at him in search of approval. He coughs up some water, spluttering as he reaches into the sand to steady himself, and shakes his head to get his wet bangs out of his eyes.

Wonshik is laughing his ass off, so hard that he curls over and Primarina knocks him into the water too. And even though Hongbin can hardly breathe and his clothes are sticking to him uncomfortably, he laughs. Both of them tumble back into the water laughing so hard their stomachs hurt, and then they start splashing each other. It turns out into an all out battle, splashing each other in close proximity that Litten is caught in the crossfire but they’re smiling too much to notice. Wonshik makes a final wave at Hongbin and laughs as his pink hair covers half his face. 

Even through the bangs blocking his sight, Hongbin can see that they’re so, so close. For a moment, it seems as if they both hold their breaths as their gazes meet. 

“I should head back home,” Wonshik says, looking towards his stuff on the shore. Litten had gone to curl up on his t-shirt to dry off. “I promised Soyee I’d give her Primarina back tonight.”

Hongbin feels his heart drop into his stomach with a heavy, sickening plop. “Y-Yeah,” he responds, “I should get home too. I’ll have to be up early at the Poke Center tomorrow.”

And in the awkward silence that ensues, they both climb out of the water and scramble for the shore. Wonshik calls Primarina back and then tosses on his shirt. He takes out a towel from his backpack and dries Litten off thoroughly before picking the Pokemon up. Hongbin takes out the spare towel he keeps in his backpack and dries off his hair as best as he can. Rowlet comes to land on his shoulder, hooting affectionately. 

Wonshik leaves first with a cute wave goodbye and a promise that he’ll see Hongbin soon. Hongbin follows a little later, staring out at the last red rays of sunset on the water before he climbs through the Seaward Cave and back into the meadow. The sun has set by the time he’s back on the main road and he feels so consumed by disappointment by the time he’s made it back home. He was just so damn close to asking Wonshik out before it had been snatched from his fingertips. 

He quickly changes into dry clothes and then does what he always does when he’s so consumed by disappointment and self loathing: he flops on his carpet, face smashed into the floor, and groans about it indefinitely. 

Rowlet hoots at him sympathetically before eventually fluttering off to its own bed. It takes Hongbin almost three more hours of bemoaning his own existence before he deems it bearable enough to attempt to sleep.

 

 

He slams his head into his desk once, twice, three times before he looks up over the front counter again. He’s such a fucking idiot. 

“Yeah, you are an idiot,” Hana chirps, leaning over the Poke Mart counter with a mischievous little smile masked by sincerity. 

Hongbin throws her a nasty glare as the memories of three days ago flash through his mind again. Touches he’s sure he’s imagined ghost over his skin, the feeling of Wonshik’s smile against his neck, and the taste of plush lips on his flutter through his mind- oh, all the things that could have happened- and he knocks his head into his desk again and groans. If only he could forget.

“Listen, it’s been _years_ with you guys,” Haebin says, wiping off her hands on her apron. “It’s obvious both of you like each other and I don’t know what’s stopping you or Wonshik from dating.”

Hongbin turns to press his cheek into his desk. He hates that Haebin is right. 

“We know you like Wonshik and Soyee knows that Wonshik likes you too,” Hana adds. “The only two people in all of Alola who don’t know it is the both of you.”

He picks his chin up and rests it on the palm of his hand, sighing. Hana’s right too and he hates it even more. So then why is he beating around the bush?

Rowlet flutters up to his desk, hopping over on its little feet until its face to face with Hongbin. It hoots at him, cocks his head far to the right, and hoots at him again. Hongbin just sort of stares at Rowlet blankly, his thoughts a mess in his head. 

Fuck it, though, right?

The Pokemon Center is near empty as it’s the middle of the night, and Hongbin decides to book it. He stands up from his chair and sprints out the door without a word, Rowlet hooting as it flies up behind him. 

Unbeknownst to him, Haebin smiles gleefully as Hana begrudgingly pays 2,000 Pokedollars of a long overdue bet.

 

 

Hongbin runs to the Farthest Hollow where he knows without a doubt Wonshik would be. His chest hurts by the time he’s there, having run nearly half the island to get there. His lungs ache as he breathes and he feels almost dizzy on his feet. Rowlet comes bowling into his back as he stops suddenly at the cavern entrance and he almost topples over.

But there he is. Wonshik is standing in the middle of the field beneath the starry night sky, watching on fondly as Litten uses its head to try and push Wonshik’s ankle forward. Litten makes him stumble a little forward, and he’s fretting about Litten, hands shaking as he tries to pick up his Pokemon just for it to slip from his grasp.

“Seriously, I’m going!” he sighs, tripping over his own feet and just managing to catch himself in time. As he looks up, their gazes meet and Wonshik’s jaw nearly drops.

Hongbin jogs up, breath falling short because as soon as he’s within the same bubble of space with Wonshik it's as if he’d run a marathon around the whole island. Fuck, he can hardly breathe. 

“Hongbin,” Wonshik exhales, sounding just about as breathless as he feels. “I thought you’d still be at the Poke Center.”

Hongbin swallows, trying to catch his breath. “Well I was, but I was going to go home soon because it’s so late and there isn’t anyone going to the Poke Center at this time. Actually I was still just there ten minutes ago and Hana is still there, you know. I sort of just ran out and, uh, ran all the way here-” and fuck it, he’s rambling again but it’s like his head has lost control of his thoughts and he can’t get out what he needs to say.

“Oh, how come?” is all Wonshik says, staring down at his feet kicking up a bit of the dirt. Litten growls and bites down on Wonshik’s ankle, making him hiss at the pain. “I was just about to come find you,” he stutters.

Hongbin subconsciously takes a step closer. Now their toes are almost touching and his heart is pounding in his veins and he can feel it all over his body. He sucks in a deep breath, eyes darting between Wonshik’s and the air around him because his heart flutters every time their gazes meet and he’s trying so hard to stay calm. “What for?” he asks, just as Rowlet flits up behind him and shoves his shoulder towards Wonshik.

“Well-” and Wonshik stops, looking up at the sky and everywhere else but Hongbin. His cheeks are visibly flushed even in the dark. “It’s nothing really. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to Akala Island this weekend or something.”

No, no, no, that clearly wasn’t it. He’s biting down on his tongue, hands trembling in his pockets as he looks around in search of words. He knows what he’s going to say and it’s on the tip of his tongue because he’s finally resolved himself to admit it, to tell Wonshik that he loves him and that he’s been in love with him since they were fifteen before they set off on their own journeys and he can’t imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone but Wonshik.

“Hey-”

“I just-”

Both of them shut their mouths simultaneously, lips pressed tightly together and eyes wide as they stare at each other. They both let out held breaths in little chuckles and finally relax around each other.

“We’re being so stupid,” Wonshik says, glancing down at Litten by his feet. 

Hongbin laughs, stepping closer so now there’s barely a space to breathe between their lips. “We are,” he admits, sucking in a breath. “We are probably the dumbest people on Melemele Island.”

Both of them laugh despite themselves before it falls into silence again, the sound of crickets chirping seemingly roaring in their ears. They look around awkwardly once more and Hongbin is so anxious that he thinks he might pass out. 

“Well I just-”

“I was going to say-”

Both of them sigh simultaneously, small smiles on their faces despite the anxiety eating them up inside and the awkwardness suffocating them. Hongbin looks back at Rowlet, then at Litten. Both Pokemon have angry little pouts directed at him.

He sighs, “Alright, fuck it.” He cups both hands on Wonshik’s jaw and kisses him. Wonshik exhales against his lips, breathless as they kiss, hands coming up to grip his waist. His eyes flutter shut as Hongbin kisses him harder, breathlessly and with the eagerness of a man starved for water. Hongbin almost whines as Wonshik pulls back, lips pink and swollen and eyes bright.

“Fuck,” Wonshik whispers, panting as they simply stare at each other. “Holy fuck.”

“Thanks for qualifying it,” Hongbin chuckles. He leans back in and kisses Wonshik again, hands searching for Wonshik’s. Their fingers tangle together, the soft press of lips mesmerising and entrancing and more than anything Hongbin could have ever imagined. Wonshik squeezes their hands, slick lips gently and teasingly biting down on his lips, and all of the anxiety floods out of Hongbin so fast that his knees almost give out beneath him. 

Hongbin is about to swear as Wonshik kisses him chastely as he pulls away. They stare at each other before they break out into huge, childlike grins. 

“Love is a stupid thing,” Hongbin murmurs, dipping his head forward so that it knocks against Wonshik’s. “I’m sorry.”

Wonshik chuckles, the sound reverberating through Hongbin’s chest. “Just like when we were kids,” he whispers, leaning up and pecking Hongbin’s cheek once more. He smiles against his neck and sighs pleasantly. Little hoots and meows filter into the silence and suddenly their arms are filled with their Pokemon as Rowlet and Litten launch into their arms and snuggle against them. both of them break out laughing as Rowlet and Litten seem so intent on snuggling against their faces and demonstrating just how happy they are. 

Hongbin smiles, petting Rowlet fondly and gazing at Wonshik’s flushed cheeks. Wonshik is really the dumbest Kahuna in all of Alola, but he’s Hongbin’s anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about this part: 
> 
> *fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck  
> *I'm sorry I'm a Pokemon Sun nerd.  
> *I'm also sorry that it took me nine months since the kenbin part to finish this one ;;;;;;;


End file.
